Video data and/or audio data are generated within the scope of the so-called NVR concept (NVR—network video recording) at a video source of the capturing device, such as a digital camera or an analog camera that is coupled to a video server, and the digital data are then transmitted via a digital network to a recording device which includes an appropriate data memory.
An object of the present invention is improving a method for recording video/audio data in such a way that the method may be used in a simple manner.